


Good Ole Time - Lesbian Larry Smut

by LesiLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry Styles, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis Tomlinson/Sub Harry Styles, F/F, Female Harry Styles/Female Louis Tomlinson, Gags, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Top Louis Tomlinson, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesiLarry/pseuds/LesiLarry
Summary: Harry wants Daddy to fuck her.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 58





	Good Ole Time - Lesbian Larry Smut

**Author's Note:**

> No hate. This is my first smut.

Harry kneels in front of the couch where Louis is sitting. Louis realizes what Harry was doing and says, “What do you want, baby girl?” Harry replies “I want you to fuck me, daddy.”

Louis look at her laptop, she has a little more work to do before she is done for the day.

“Go kneel next to the bed and wait for me. Do not play with yourself in any way,” Louis commands.

“Yes, Daddy,” Harry says.

Harry kneels next to the bed as daddy told her to. She’s trying not to think about how horny she is right now. Her pussy is aching for something to be inside it. Harry starts thinking about being fucked by daddy and lets out a small moan as Louis walks in the room.

Louis goes to the toy box and grabs a gag, bed restraint cuffs, her strap-on and a magic wand. She puts the cuffs on the straps of each corner of their queen size bed and sets the other things on the bed. Louis grabs the gag and sits at the edge of the bed, in front of her sub.

“Are you ready for daddy to fuck you?” Louis says with a smile on her face.

“Oh god yes. Please fuck me, daddy”

“What’s your color, baby?”

“Green, daddy,” Harry says as she holds up one finger.

“Good girl.” Louis replies. “I’m going to gag you now. Open your mouth.”

Harry opens her mouth and Louis sets the gag inside her mouth, strapping it around her head.

“Is that too tight, baby?” Harry shakes her head no. “Good.” Now get up and take your clothes off.”

Harry stands up and takes off her shirt and bra, revealing her nice tits. Louis moans at the sight of her boobs. Then, Harry takes her pants and underwear off in one motion. Louis is in awe of Harry’s naked body. Louis slowly puts her fingers on Harry’s pussy, checking to see how wet she is. Harry moans quietly, it being muffled by the gag.

“You’re such a fucking slut. Already so wet.” Louis takes her hand away from Harry’s wet pussy.

“Lay down on your back,” Louis says as she stands up and begins to take off her clothes.

Harry watches as Louis undresses herself. She can’t help but to moan at the site of her daddy’s boobs.

Louis hops onto the bed and grabs the cuffs that are attached to the straps under the bed. She puts the cuffs on Harry’s wrists and ankles, making sure they’re secure.

“Goddamnit! I fucking love it when you’re like this. All tied up and helpless for daddy.”

Harry moans through her gag as Louis starts to kiss her down her body.

“You’re such a good girl. Now, you’re not allowed to come without permission. Are we clear?” Harry nods her head.

“Good girl,” Louis says. “Color?” Harry puts up one finger. “Good”

Louis gets off the bed and plugs in the magic wand. She knows that Harry loves this toy. She gets so excited every time Louis whips it out.

Louis shows Harry the toy, she starts squirming with excitement against the restraints. “Stop squirming,” Louis said. Harry stopped and make eye contact with daddy.

Louis turned on the toy and puts it on her left nipple. Harry moans through the gag as Louis slides it down her chest. Once Louis touches the toy to her clit, she shuts it off, which makes Harry whine.

“Beg me for it, you dirty little slut.” Harry begs her for it with her words mumbled. Louis puts the toy back on her clit, making Harry moans and squirm. Harry’s already ready to come. As she gets closer to the edge, Louis uses her other hand to play with Harry’s tits. 

“Are you ready to come for me, baby?” Louis asks as Harry is grinding her hips to the toy.

“Yes, daddy. Please,” Harry says with her words mumbled through the gag. “Come for me, baby.”

Harry’s back arched as she came. Her moans were muffled by the gag. Louis uncuffs her wrists and ankles, then takes the gag out of her mouth.

“Thank you, daddy.” Harry say while trying to catch her breath.

“You’re welcome, baby. But you’re not done yet. I still want to fuck you senseless.” Harry moans as Louis kisses her. Louis gets off the bed and puts the strap-on on.

“Get on your knees, baby girl. Daddy’s gonna fuck you so hard.”

“Fuck, daddy. Please.” Harry whines, she wants Louis in her so bad.

Louis slides the pink dildo into Harry’s tight little pussy.

“Oh fuck, daddy,” Harry moans as Louis starts thrusting the strap-on deeper inside her. “Daddy, please go harder,” Harry cries as she moans louder. Louis starts thrusting Harry harder. Louis grabs Harry’s hair and pulls her head back.

“O-oh s-shit, daddy. It feels fucking amazing.” Harry says through her moans.

“I love fucking you hard.” Louis says as she thrusts harder into Harry’s pussy.

“O-Oh fuck, daddy. C-can I come, daddy. Please.” Harry begs as she is getting destroyed by her daddy.

“Yes, baby. Come for me.”

“OH FUCK, DADDY!” Harry screams as Louis slows down, and stops.

“Fuck, daddy. Thank you. That was fucking amazing,” Harry says as she rolls on her back. Louis leaning down to give her sub a kiss. 

“You welcome, baby. You were such a good girl for, daddy.”

“Always.” Harry says as they cuddle off to sleep. 


End file.
